onedirectionfandomcom-20200223-history
Made in the A.M.
Made in the A.M. is the fifth studio album by One Direction. Their first album without Zayn Malik, it was released worldwide on November 13, 2015. Made in the A.M. was the sixth best-selling album of 2015, with 2.4 million copies sold worldwide. In April 2016, the RIAA announced the album had gone platinum. Background Production on the album began in late 2014 and was completed by July 2015. The members of One Direction began officially writing for the album in April 2015 while on a two month break from their ''On the Road Again Tour''. Writing continued as the tour did, with the band giving occasional updates and previews of new songs during concerts. In various interviews, Liam stated the album would sound similar to the works of Ed Sheeran and OasisLiam talks about album's sound, while Niall compared it to Fleetwood MacNiall talks about the new album. Harry said of the album “It carries a slightly new identity, but I think it’s an obvious change from Four in a positive way. We’ve branched out and worked with different writers, and we’ve got some great songs!”Harry discusses the albumSongwriter Julian Bunetta discussed what types of songs feature on the album, stating "there are songs about love, there’s a song that is a little more sexually charged. It’s all over the map."Julian Bunetta discusses the album Track-by-Track Review Promotion On August 4, 2015, One Direction performed "Drag Me Down" for the first time at Good Morning America. The band also added Drag Me Down to the ''On The Road Again Tour'' setlist and performed it live at the Apple Music Festival on September 22, 2015. A tour performance of the song was professionally filmed and aired on The X Factor Australia on October 5, 2015. The album's second single "Perfect" was released on October 16, 2015 and was added to the ''On the Road Again Tour'' setlist the same day. Numerous promotional interviews with various media outlets took place before concerts during the final month of the tour. The Made In The A.M promo schedule was as follows: Nov 2 * North America First Listen Sessions. Nov 6 * "History" released onto iTunes and Spotify. Nov 8 * Fabulous Magazine article. Nov 9 * "End of the Day" released. Nov 10 * "Love You Goodbye" released. Nov 11 * "What a Feeling" released. Nov 12 * Album premiere live on SiriusXM Hits radio station. * BBC Radio 1 Live Lounge performance. Nov 13 * Royal Variety Live Performance. * Worldwide release of Made in the A.M. * Twitter emoji competition. Nov 14 * The London Session. Nov 15 * ''X Factor'' performance of "Perfect". Nov 17 * Good Morning America livestream concert. Nov 18 * ''The Ellen DeGeneres Show'' interview and outdoor concert. Nov 19 * Ryan Seacrest interview (Niall and Liam only, Harry and Louis did not attend) * Jimmy Kimmel Live interview and outdoor concert. Nov 21 * Johanathan Ross interview. (Performance: "Drag Me Down", "Perfect") Nov 22 * American Music Awards (Performance: "Perfect". Awards: Best Group/Artist Of The Year) Nov 25 * Press conference upon arrival to Mexico. Nov 26 * Premios Telehit Awards. (Performance: "Drag Me Down", "Perfect", "Little Things", "A.M.", "Infinity", "Story of My Life". Awards: Best Video (Drag Me Down), Best Boyband, Artist Of The Year). Dec 1 * Jingle Ball - Dallas, Texas. Dec 2 * Triple Ho Show - San Jose, CA Dec 3 * ''The Late Late Show With James Corden'' interview. (Performance: "History") Dec 4 * Jingle Ball - Los Angeles, CA Dec 10 * BBC Music Awards (Performance: "Drag Me Down") Dec 11 * ''Alan Carr: Chatty Man'' interview. (Performance: "History") Dec 13 * The X Factor Grand Final. (Performance: "Infinity" and "History") Dec 15 * ''The Late Late Show With James Corden'''s Carpool Karaoke session airs. Dec 25 * BBC Radio 1 Christmas Day Playlists * ''Alan Carr: Chatty Man'' Christmas performance (pre-recorded) Dec 31 * Dick Clark's New Years Rockin' Eve performance (pre-recorded) January 25 * Sony Facebook promotion: What Does Made In The A.M Mean To You? January 26 * "History" music video premiere Releases On July 31, 2015, One Direction surprise released the first single from Made in the A.M., "Drag Me Down". The single was hugely successful, reaching #1 on iTunes in 90 countries, breaking Spotify streaming records and scoring the band a #1 single in 13 countries. The music video was directed by Ben and Gabe Turner and filmed on location at NASA HQ in Texas. On September 22, 2015, One Direction made the track "Infinity" available to download with every pre-order. It reached #1 on iTunes in 75 countries. On October 9, 2015, after Apple Music accidentally confirmed the news early on Twitter, Liam and Harry announced the next single from Made in the A.M would be "Perfect". It was released on October 16, 2015 and went to #1 on iTunes in 50 countries. The music video was directed by Sophie Muller and filmed in New York City in September 2015. On October 21, 2015, an EP was released onto Spotify in various countries. The EP contained a new, previously unheard song called "Home". Louis tweeted lyrics from the song shortly after fans began discovering the new release. The EP also featured an acoustic version of Perfect and a Liam Payne remix of Drag Me Down. Within the next 24 hours, the EP was released onto iTunes and Home reached #1. On November 6, 2015, album track "History" was the first of four tracks to be officially released to iTunes and Spotify. The second was "End Of The Day" on November 9. "Love You Goodbye" was released on November 10 and "What A Feeling" on November 11. On November 25, Liam initially confirmed on Twitter that "Infinity" was officially the third single. However, on December 14, the official One Direction twitter announced the third single had been changed to "History", instead. The music video for History was released without warning on January 26, 2016. Based on Harry's tattoos, the video was shot before the announcement of the third single change from Infinity to History. Commercial Performance Upon worldwide release, Made in the A.M. reached #1 on iTunes in 32 countries. The album debuted at #1 in the United Kingdom, Ireland, Belgium, Scotland and Italy. It debuted in the top 5 in most other countries. It was the fastest selling album of 2015 in the UK. The band all thanked fans on Twitter for the success. Spotify announced One Direction had broken the record for most global streams, previously held by The Weeknd, after Made In The A.M. acquired 106 million streams in its first week of release. In December 2015, it was announced Made in the A.M. had been certified gold in the USA, making it the first album by a United Kingdom band since One Direction's own album Four to do so. In January 2016, the British Phonographic Industry announced Made in the A.M. had gone platinum in the UK and in April 2016, the RIAA announced the album had also gone platinum in the United States. In December 2016, it was announced Made in the A.M. had been certified double platinum in Poland after selling 40,000 copies1D & Zayn Updates. Tracklist The Made in the A.M. tracklist was announced by One Direction via their official Snapchat on October 10 and 11, 2015. Each band member took turns announcing different song titles. Chart Performance Weekly Charts Monthly Charts Year - End Charts Additional Credits (Credits taken from Made in the A.M.'s liner notes.) * All tracks mastered by Tom Coyne at Sterling Sound, NY * Vocal Coach – Helene Horlyck * Art Director – Kate Moross * Photographer – Sven Jacobsen * Design – Studio Moross References Category:Studio albums Category:November calendar Category:Songs Category:Made In The A.M. songs Category:Made In The A.M. singles Category:One Direction